


Don't Lie

by FairyNiamh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Break Up, Cheating, Gen, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known better than to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DrivvenWrinth for doing a lovely Beta job.

"Don't lie to me. Grow a pair and own up to your mistakes," you choke out, although your chest feels like someone is squeezing your heart. You cannot seem to catch your breath and you just want a direction to take.

The man stares you straight in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes of his look panicked and desperate as he glances between you and his lover. "I'm not lying. I would never cheat on you. You're… you are the other half of my soul. I could no more toss you aside than I could cast my heart aside."

You take a deep breath and hold it until you see white flashes before your eyes and you _need_ to breathe. It's helped you keep your temper in check before. It doesn’t help this time though. This time he has gone too far. You never even noticed his lover leave the bed, let alone the room.

For some time, you had suspected that he was cheating on you. Only suspected, never any proof, but this time, you caught him. Not in a motel or at some strange house. No, he brought his damned conquest into your home and then to make it worse invited his lover into your marital bed. Where you caught them doing some heavy petting.. Yet the bastard still has the brass cojones to say that you are wrong. That you did not see and hear him screwing around on you.

"I heard you whisper your sweet nothings to the bitch. I SAW YOU! I saw you both in bed naked. Are you really going to sit there, under the sheets and deny what I saw with my own two eyes?"

"Look… it doesn’t _mean_ anything. We were just letting off some steam."

You purse your lips and narrow your eyes. "You know what? You're right. It doesn’t mean anything, because you don’t mean anything."

You watch his eyes widen. "Come on sweetheart, don't be like that. You know you are the only one for me."

"Right, I'm the only one for you. I must have been having an out of body experience because I could have sworn that you were just about to fuck someone _other_ than _me_ "

"Why don't you come to bed and let me prove my love for you?" The weasel says and you feel ill. Wonder how you could have ever fallen for the bullshit this limp dicked buffoon is shoveling.

"Do you remember asking me why I go to the range, even though I don’t own a gun or bow?"

"Tha-that's a strange question." You can hear him gulp as you walk to your dresser. You haven’t told anyone why you went to the range, but you felt it was time _he_ found out.

"Not really, yeah, not a strange question at all. In fact, I feel it's rather important."

"Sweetheart… what are you doing?"

You grab the knives from your drawer and throw one, nicking his ear as the blade embeds itself in the headboard behind the simpering idiot.

"Listen to me well. You have three minutes to haul your ass out of _my_ bed, get dressed, and then get _the hell out_. You can come by tomorrow, while I'm at work, and get the rest of your shit. Do _not_ get anything that belongs to me. If I find you in here or if you take something that belongs to me… well Chantelle has offered to let me use the range for target practice, any time of the day or night. I think the club would be exceedingly happy to have a live target. Time begins now!" You yell at the cheater.

You watched in amusement as he scurries about, like a little mouse, to get dressed and leave your apartment.

You were single again, but you could not bring yourself to be sad about that. At least you found out the idiot's true nature before you got too attached to him.

Maybe some time at the range would help you clear your mind. At the very least, Chantelle would listen and give you his opinion about the situation. Yeah, that sounds like a good next step.

~Fin~


End file.
